


I Love You All

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy says goodbye.  She loved them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You All

Title I Love You All  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Characters: Cordelia  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel

The rain fell gently onto the coffin, a drumbeat of music. The sounds of crying filled the air, it added to the sympathy of sorrow. The one and only Cordelia Chase, the former Ms Chase looked down from above watching her own funeral. On this dark, sad and miserable night.

When she was younger, just like anyone else, dying hadn't even entered her mind. Why would it? Then she had met Buffy. The new girl and her whole world changed. She saw that there were things that went bump in the night, horrible nightmarish things. Your own mortality suddenly was glaringly obvious.

That was when she had her first serious thoughts about her own death. What dress she would she want to be wearing, how her hair would be done and her make-up. Cordy, at that point in her life, had wanted it to be on a bright sunny day. So the sun would chase away those shadows and the monsters that lurked in them for just a moment.

This night funeral wasn't what she had in mind then but now it seemed perfect. The darkness surrounded them like a cloak, a protective one, not one to fear. Cordy had learned long ago that not everything that ran around the night was evil, that some demons were good.

Her gaze fell to the green demon in a bright suit singing. Lorne he had turned out to be one of the best people you could find demon or not and here he was singing for her.

Cordy looked around and saw that most of them were in black, wishing that she could go down there and tell some of them they shouldn't wear that colour. It was so not them.

Buffy and the Scoobies stood at the side of the coffin. Sadness on their faces even with all their ups and downs they had been bonded together in Sunnydale. She could see in the slayer's face that she was truly upset. At that moment Cordy felt totally at peace. Willow had tears streaming down her face, the two of them had grown closer, become friends even. It was nice to phone her just to talk with someone who lived through what she had.

Her gaze finally landed on her family Angel, Gunn, Wes, and Fred they were all huddled together trying to gather strength in each other, trying to cope with their loss. Cordy wanted to reach out and hold them. To tell them that it was ok she was fine, truly fine this time and that was no lie.

Lorne song finally broke through and filtered into her mind watching him, feeling his pain and paying her respects the only way he knew how to by singing.

She

May be the face I can't forget.  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay.  
She may be the song that summer sings.  
May be the chill that autumn brings.  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day.

She  
May be the beauty or the beast.  
May be the famine or the feast.  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell.  
She may be the mirror of my dreams.  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell

She who always seems so happy in a crowd.  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry.  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past.  
That I'll remember till the day I die

She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is

She, she, she

Lorne managed to finish the song before he finally broke down and within seconds he was engulfed in the hug of his family. Cordy wished that she could do something to ease their pain but knowing only time could do that.

Angel and the gang looked up as they heard a whisper on the wind.

"I love you all."

The End


End file.
